Hydrogen is attracting attention as a new energy source alternative to fossil fuels and to cope with this, studies and developments of the method for storing hydrogen gas are aggressively proceeding. The technique for efficiently storing a large amount of hydrogen gas includes a method utilizing an alloy capable of repeatedly absorbing and releasing hydrogen gas (hydrogen storage alloy). Use of this alloy enables absorbing and releasing a large amount of hydrogen gas under a relatively low pressure and therefore, is greatly convenient compared with the method of directly storing hydrogen gas in a vessel. However, the hydrogen storage alloy expands or contracts up to 30% along with absorption or release of hydrogen gas, and the stress produced here imposes a distortion on the storage vessel and adversely affects the endurance of the vessel. To combat this adverse effect, a technique of compounding the hydrogen storage alloy with an elastic rubbery resin and relieving the stress produced at the absorption and release of hydrogen gas has been proposed. For example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose a method of mixing a hydrogen storage alloy directly with silicone rubber or with a solution prepared by dissolving silicone rubber in a solvent.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2005-262065
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2001-200159